


Desolation

by Ademon13



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ademon13/pseuds/Ademon13
Summary: Том не видел своей вины в упор. И это было раз в десять хуже, чем стыдиться пусть даже глупых, резких, но всё же своих собственных ошибок.





	Desolation

**Author's Note:**

> Я надеюсь, СтарТом всё же выcтоит. Я искренне люблю этот пейринг. Но всё же фик - моя попытка заранее смириться с худшим

__  
Tom doesn’t deserve this shit. Change my mind.  
©change my mind meme 

_***_

_Down the darkest road_  
Something follows me  
I am not alone  
'Cause misery loves my company  
© Three Days Grace 

__

***

—…наверное, я запуталась. Наверное, нам стоит взять перерыв и подумать, — бормотала Стар, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. — Я тебя не бросаю, нет… Просто… Прости меня, пожалуйста.

Она всё же подняла глаза — и смотрит в его лицо со страхом, ожидая увидеть гнев, искажающий черты юношеского лица и всегда выдающий его истинную сущность. Но Том лишь отворачивается и кивает, отчаянно пытаясь держать лицо. Да-да, будто ему совершенно плевать.

В замке гремел очередной праздник, и отсветы оконного света бросали пёстрые блики на измученную летним зноем траву. Сейчас, почти в полночь, воздух был приятно прохладным, но Тому он казался до мерзости ледяным. Карета вырастает из-под земли прямо посреди двора, скелет лошади приветливо фыркает, норовя ткнуться хозяину в плечо.

— Том, — в голосе принцессы — грусть и мольба, а ещё — стыд. — Ты ничего не ска…

Дверца захлопывается прямо перед её носом, но в карету всё равно попадает цветочный запах духов.

— Том! — маленькая рука тянется к дверной ручке.

Стар не хотела, чтобы так вышло, она планировала этот разговор совсем по-другому, и сейчас, опершись руками о дверцу, она вдруг поняла, что разговора всё равно не получилось бы. Не в этой ситуации. Она лишь надеется, что он не знает…

— Я знаю, — словно в ответ на её невысказанные надежды глухо отвечает голос — и Стар отшатывается.

Рёв пламени унёс карету прочь, в Подземный мир, но на траве не осталось и следа гари. Лишь стоящая посреди пустого двора принцесса прижимала к груди обожжённую руку в тщетной попытке унять дрожь в губах. Видевший всё с крыльца чёрного выхода дворцовой кухни сквайр недовольно вздохнул — и поспешил к ней.

Карета тем временем остановилась в Подземелье. Лошадиный скелет радостно тянется навстречу конюху-некроманту. Том, скрипя зубами в попытке держать чёртово лицо комкает в руках фотоплёнку — и на кончиках ухоженных пальцев в первый раз за долгое время вырастают чёрные когти.

 

***

 

Это лето было самым холодным на его памяти: сидя в своих покоях неделями, Том без интереса рубился в видеоигры, давая всем сквознякам дворца пронизать себя насквозь. Лето плавно перешло в осень; в Подземном мире начался сезон вулканической активности: всё шло своим чередом. Демон старался не думать ни о Стар, ни о Диазе, ни о найденных случайно фотографиях, да и вообще в принципе не думать.

Увидев те фотографии, он не злился: как обычно собрался, спрятал хвост и пошёл на очередной приём Стар. Поначалу, следуя завету «ни думать ни о чём», Том не обратил на отсутствие привычной реакции внимания, но гнев всё не приходил. Будто бы внутри него что-то горело-горело — и потухло. Вроде и не жжёт, не болит, а как-то пусто на душе. Психолог тогда сказал, что это у подростков бывает — даже у полумонстров — и, выдав сертификат об окончании курсов контроля над гневом, исчез из Подземного мира навсегда.

Пустота не мешала жить, в отличие от гнева. Однако Том очень надеялся, что когда-нибудь она исчезнет. А пока… пока стоит учиться с этим жить.

Однажды демон вышел из комнаты за новыми играми, с помощью которых можно было бы спустить в трубу ещё пару дней-недель, и наконец заметил гору писем на столе. Не помня как, он уже очутился с ворохом почтовой бумаги на диване.

Стар писала много. Даже, пожалуй, слишком. И всё же она так и не решилась прийти лично. Бегло прочитав одно из её посланий, Том болезненно поморщился — да и только.

Какой-то из девятьсот девяноста девяти внутренних демонов поднял голову и настойчиво потребовал снова примерить лицо огненного монстра. Том пнул его обратно — не до этого.

…он хотел было выбросить всё, как вдруг блуждающий взгляд его наткнулся на незнакомое имя.

«…не знаю, что делать. Метеора заявила о себе на восточной границе. Надеюсь, ты не присоединишься к ней. Пожалуйста…»

И он всё-таки избавился от писем, закинув их в самый дальний ящик стола. Но в оголодавшем до общения пустом сознании появился один занятный вопрос.

 

***

 

— Кто такая Метеора? — отец несколько удивился внезапному вопросу за обедом. — А, ну да, ты же как в заточении всё лето…

Том закатил глаза: отец как всегда не отличался щепетильностью, прекрасно зная, что не пострадает от вспышек ярости сына не при каких обстоятельствах.

— И всё же?

Том не знал, зачем ему вдруг понадобилось узнавать что-то о том, что касалось Стар. В одном он был уверен точно: третьей «попытки» построить отношения у них не будет. И всё же…

Отец явно не был в восторге от темы, но продолжил:

— Метеора — монстр, объявившийся в школе святой Ольги ещё весной. Она назвала себя истинной наследницей престола и объявила войну Мьюни. Вот и всё.

— А Баттерфлаи?

— Готовятся к войне против Метеоры и тех, кто к ней примкнул.

— А мы?

— Готовимся к войне, — отец отправил в рот кусок бекона и долго-долго жевал его. За это время Том успел о многом подумать, но запутался окончательно. — На чьей стороне — значения не имеет.

— Почему?

Вот этого Том не ожидал. Ему одинаково претило как общаться со Стар и её сквайром, так и сражаться против них. Идеально было бы вообще с ними не встречаться… Жаль (а может и нет… нет!), не выйдет.

— Подземному Миру нет дела до склок между Баттерфляй, но во всякой войне лучше быть на стороне победителя, — отец промокнул губы салфеткой. — Силы Метеоры с Королевой Тьмы Эклипсой и силы Мун с совсем ещё юной дочерью в военном аспекте почти равны.

— Вопрос в том, к кому присоединимся мы, — тихо закончил Том.  
— И нам до моральной стороны дела нет.

Стремительно встав из-за стола, демон покинул столовую. Проделав путь до комнаты словно в тумане, оставляя за собой прожжённые следы на ковре, Том рухнул на кровать.

Значит, у Стар проблемы, и проблемы серьезные. Никто не знает, что ожидать от самой Эклипсы и её дочери-монстра… Но Том Люсайтор, один из немногих цивилизованных монстров, уже не имеет к ним никакого отношения. Пусть Стар просит помощи у своего сквайра в конце концов!

Вроде бы просто и логично, и нет причин волноваться за то, о чём не просили, за людей, которым он больше не нужен. А Том и не волновался почти. Просто длинные, изогнутые алые когти опять полезли из его аккуратных пальцев и порвали штанину на коленке.

 

***

 

Что он сделал не так?  
Почему это случилось?  
Чем он… чем он хуже?

Том метался по комнате словно пол обжигал его босые ноги, не давая стоять на месте.

Говорят, лучший способ разобраться в себе — разложить свои чувства по полочкам, понять причинно-следственные связи… Чушь и бред!

Том помнил, почему они расстались больше двух лет назад, в первый раз. Ха, он и правда был невыносим, и даже Стар с её легким отношением к жизни в одночасье надоело терпеть его чуть ли не ежечасные вспышки гнева. Немудрено, что их прогулки закончились едва начавшись. Но сейчас?

Он сделал всё, чтобы исправиться — Стар тоже боролась со своими недостатками.  
Он поддерживал её идею сплотить Мьюни — Стар с восторгом осознавала, что её идеи находят в ком-то отклик.  
Он старался, искренне старался быть хорошим парнем, лучшей парой для лучшей принцессы… Но Стар решила по-другому.

Том не видел своей вины в упор. И это было раз в десять хуже, чем стыдиться пусть даже глупых, резких, но всё же своих собственных ошибок.

С его помощью Стар бы могла многого добиться — но никто никогда не узнает, что было бы, не узнай Том о её… решении раньше. Может, он бы даже не ушёл, знай о том, что Стар в опасности… Нет! Пусть сама себя и защищает!

 

***

 

Метеора прислала ему официальное письмо. Том не видел причин не явиться в её лагерь, разбитый в одном из заброшенных замков на Мьюни. Да и, к чему скрываться, ему было попросту интересно взглянуть на давным-давно потерянную и забытую принцессу кровь от крови монстра.

При взгляде на появившегося принца демонов глаза Метеоры - жетые, с тонкими кошачьими зрачками - сверкнули. Слушая речь о том, как вероломно была прервана династия истинных Баттерфлай, Том внимательно изучал её лицо - но ничего схожего со Стар, кроме меток на бледно-серых щеках не находил. Самопровозгашённая принцесса рассказала ему о том, как её отца убили, мать - ту самую Эклипсу, королеву тьмы - заточили на долгие сотни лет, а её саму, младенца ещё, вероломно выкинули из дворца, заменив на девочку без рогов и хвоста.

Том не видел смысла не верить сказанному: Баттерфлаи никогда не оличались терпимостью к монстрам, что уж говорить о событиях такой давности!

Метеора тем временем продолжила, поглаживая свои чёрные когти.

— Тебе нужна месть, -- вкрадчиво произнесла она. - Мне нужна поддержка вашей армии. Мы можем…

— Мне не нужна месть, - Том пожал плечами.

Метеора была не довольна его отказом, но отпустила принца без промедлений. На прощание она поймала его взгляд своими жутковатыми глазами с вертикальным зрачком и тихо улыбнулась, обнажая клыки:

\- Я никуда не тороплюсь. А ты, принц демонов, вернёшься. Обязательно.

...Этим же вечером все письма с Мьюни, что он так и не смог донести до урны, сгорели.

Глядя на свои пылающие руки-лапы с выпущенными когтями, Том впервые за несколько месяцев чувствовал гнев. 

Свой гнев, родной гнев.

Ярость требовала выхода. Мести. Того, что могла предложить принцесса кровей мьюнианских монстров Метеора. Том знал, что родители, не обеспокоенные моральной стороной дела, поддержат его решение присоединиться к ней и свергнуть нынешних монархов.

Но… Для этого ли он столько лет боролся со своей сущностью? Для того ли налаживал отношения с Баттерфлай, чтобы выступить против них?  
Для того ли любил Стар, чтобы однажды встретиться с ней на поле боя и увидеть гнев в её глазах?

Том не желал признавать, что у него осталась крохотная, жестоко забитая надежда на "долго и счастливо" со своей первой любовью. А ещё он боялся, что однажды у него не хватит сил отказать Метеоре.

И всё же он был рад возвращению гнева, заполнившего уже ставшую привычной за эти месяцы пустоту.


End file.
